Various types of thin-film circuits having predetermined temperature coefficients of resistance have been proposed, used essentially in temperature sensors. One such arrangement utilizes a thin-film temperature sensor for rapid measuring of temperature in liquids in gases. The sensor has a temperature sensitive element made of a layer of nickel which is applied directly or over an adhesion-promoting intermediate layer of high-resistance material to an insulating substrate plate. The nickel layer forming the temperature sensing element is applied, preferably, in undulating or meander shape as a thin film, forming a planar pattern on the substrate plate. The layer of nickel, and, if needed and used, the intermediate layer, are applied to the substrate by powder deposition. The particular shape of the temperature sensing element is then formed by selective etching, using a mask, in accordance with well known photo masking and etching technology.